D is for Dangerous
by StinkiSoki
Summary: Darken Rahl stumbles across an alliance that would lead to an arranged marriage. What sort of troubles will ensue? Rated T for language and future romance. DarkenRahlXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Darken Rahl scowled as he paced. They should have arrived by now. Damn that idiotic King Cefris for not taking his advice! She would be traveling through enemy territory…

"My Lord, shouldn't you be at the front gate to welcome your new bride?" His right-hand man, Edymere, scurried through the doorway. Rahl grunted and resumed pacing.

His men were happy with their riches and battles, his towns were well fed and heavily stocked, and his war was proceeding as planned. Edymere had come to Rahl nearly three moths ago exclaiming it was high-time he produced an heir. This of course, was not on Rahl's agenda, but quickly became his number one priority when all the wealthy women in neighboring countries caught wind of the fast traveling rumor: Lord Darken Rahl was searching for a bride.

There was no way to escape it after that. He had side-stepped the conversations and shrugged off the hints for too long now. So, he put it to his mind to find the most benefiting bride and be done with the whole thing. He had never been much of a family man, and was satisfied enough with the occasional harlot.

After a few months of consideration, he decided on Princess Ccri, first daughter to King Cefris of the castle WestingGate to the Far East. Terms were mutual between the king and himself, but he wanted a full-on alliance with the powerful kingdom, and this seemed like the perfect excuse.

The king had whole-heartedly agreed, and after the appropriate papers were signed for the treaty, the princess was to travel by guarded carriage to D'Hara. Problem was, the egotistic king believed 20 of his men enough to accompany her through an enemy forest.

Rahl snarled and grabbed his sword. "Tell the men to suit up; we're going to find her!" He shouted to Edymere.

Ccri yawned as another warm shaft of sunlight spilled through the carriage window and onto her skirts. The ride had been pleasant, but she was eager to see her husband-to-be. The carriage had been outfitted with several large goose down pillows in place of hard benches to suit the princess' needs. She lounged against a favorably fluffy one and sighed blissfully.

"Has my Lady ever met Lord Rahl before?" Across from Ccri sat her favorite hand maiden and closest friend, Penelope.

"Oh yes, but that was many years ago. His father, Panis Rahl, traveled to our lands in search of stronger metal. Darken was twelve then. Almost a man. I was merely five, but I followed him around everywhere, pestering him with questions." Ccri laughed. "He had no patience to speak of, but manners checked his temper. After a particularly trying session with me, he would excuse himself and duel our knights."

"Well maybe swordplay isn't all his hands are talented in", Penelope said cheekily. Ccri squealed and hurled a pillow at her in mock anger.

"The two chatted on throughout the day, happy as could be. The warm afternoon sun beat down on the parade and the beauty of the woods lured them into a false sense of security.

"And one time I asked him how come he-"

_Ssssss-Thunk!_

"What was that?" Ccri stuck her head out the window.

"My Lady, get down!" Penelope threw herself on top of her princess just as another arrow soared through the open window. "My Lady, we're under attack!"

"Mrmph!" was all the princess could reply.

Sounds of battle raged around them-yelling, clashing of swords, screams of dying men. It felt as if it lasted forever. At long last, the sounds died out and an eerie silence settled over the carriage.

Ccri shoved Penelope off her. "Did we win?"

The hand maiden looked about her shakily. "I don't know…"

The two sat there for a few moments.

"Well I'm not waiting around for someone to come in here and rape us!" Ccri gathered her skirts up and moved towards the carriage door.

"My lady do not even speak of such things! Where are you going…No, wait, don't go out there! It could be dangerous!"

Ccri tsked and open the door slowly. "I'm not waiting around here like two half stupid ducks to find out." She peered out. Men lay slain, some her own knights, most rebellious peasants. She opened the door farther and took a tender step out. Slowly, she lowered her body outside the carriage. After a few moments of nothing happening, she called back to Penelope. "I think everyone's gone. My father's men must have chased the rest down." She turned back just as an arrow hissed through the air and impaled her right shoulder.

The blood drained from Ccri's face. She stood there, in total shock before falling back into the carriage. Penelope screamed and hauled her limp body back inside as D'Haran war cries sounded around them. "My Lady, please don't die! You'll be okay, we'll get you to a healer and you'll be fine…" Penelope sobbed.

More battle noises ensued and Penelope hugged her mistresses' body close, sobbing into her chest. She didn't even realize when the battle was over and a man began shouting orders. She jerked with fright when the door was wrenched open and an older man looked in.

"They're in here my Lord!"

"Please don't kill us! Or rape us! We're on a diplomatic mission; our king will pay greatly for our safe return!"

A tall, muscular man with dark hair and pale blue eyes appeared. "Princess Ccri?"

"She's been shot sir, please take mercy on us and help her! I can't let my mistress die!"

He swore loudly and began spitting orders. As his men jumped to action, he turned back to Penelope. "I am Darken Rahl; I will care for her now, as is my duty. Hand her to me."

The bewildered hand maiden dragged Ccri's body to the man. He picked her up gingerly and climbed into his saddle, still holding her. "Edymere, I ride for the Palace, finish your work here then join me. I must care for my wi-…..the princess." He spurred his horse into a fast gallop.

Ccri would wake momentarily during the ride and stare up into the furious, yet undeniably handsome face of her rescuer before fainting into unconsciousness again.

Rahl spurred his horse on faster, his dark hair whipping out behind him. The damned treaty would be forfeit if she died in D'Hara. He had no way of knowing how intense her wounds were, but she was losing a lot of blood.

After several hard hours of riding, he emerged into view of the People's Palace. His guards threw open the gates as he practically flew past them.

"Spirits be damned, _**move**_!" He bellowed at the oggeling on-lookers. He had no idea of where to deposit her, so he rode his horse all through the castle until coming to his own personal bedchamber. He dismounted, once again clutching her body to his. "Bring me a healer! Bring me all I have! Now!" He screamed at his guard. The man took off like a cat with its tail on fire.

Rahl kicked in his door and shooed the maids out. Just as he gently laid Ccri's body on his bed, three healers rushed into the room. "She is wounded by an arrow, I do not know how badly, but fix her or your bodies will be riddled with them!" He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I forgot to do this in the first chapter, but here: I do not own anything out of the Sword of Truth books nor do I own anything from Legend of the Seeker. (But I can still do whatever I want with Rahl in my head….!)

**Chapter 2**

Ccri slowly woke. She was in a strange place…What had happened? Where was she? She was riding in the carriage on her way to D'Hara…They were ambushed…She was hurt…Someone carried her on horseback…"Rahl!" She yelped as she jerked upright, then gasped in pain and clutched her right shoulder. A healer hurried over to her.

"How do you feel Princess? Let's see, no fever, that's good…You should eat but try this water first. Let's see if you can hold anything down. My, but you are a strong one, and brave too, after what Lord Rahl was telling everyone. He's practically gone insane wondering how you are, busting in on us and disrupting our work. Tsk, what I wouldn't do for a man like that…"

The healer prattled on, making Ccri's head spin. "Where am I?" she finally managed.

"Why dear you're in the People's Palace! Lord Rahl is furious with your father for not listening to him-"

"How long have I been here?"

"Only two days. We didn't think you would wake this early. Francine said you would, she said you were a strong soul-"

"What happened?"

The healer beamed at her. " Dear you were shot in your shoulder. Don't worry, you were lucky, it missed bone and nerve, just hit muscle. It's a good thing Lord Rahl got you here when he did, you'd lost a lot of blood. It wasn't too hard to get out, just a pull here and a yank there, we didn't even tear the muscle getting it out, so it should stitch nicely. Might leave a scar though. Pity, your body is otherwise unmarked…" Ccri blushed. "Oh not to worry dearie, it was just me who bathed you and dressed you although Francine-"

"Please, madam, you said Lord Rahl brought me here?"

"Oh yes, covered in your blood he was, frightened us all to death. We didn't know what had happened…"

Ccri laid back. So it was Rahl who she'd seen in her half waking conscience. He'd grown up. She smiled to herself. Yes, he'd grown up well.

"When may I see Lord Rahl?"

The question caught the healer off guard, but she smiled. "Well, I guess now's as good a time as any. I'll send Francine to get him while I fix you up all nice and pretty. Not that you're already pretty…"

"She's asking for me?" Rahl licked his finger tip and slid it across his lip. "So she's okay then?"

Francine nodded and smiled.

"But…She's asking for me?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Well…Okay, I'll be there shortly." Rahl watched the elderly healer depart and paced his office. Why would she ask to see him? Well obviously to thank him. But she should expect this sort of attention, she's a princess. Maybe she wanted to formally greet him. What would she think? Would she be disappointed? Would she be happy? No, she would be angry. And she would tell him to forget the treaty, that she wanted to return home. Or would she be happy…?

Rahl shook his head. He was being ridiculous. She was to be his wi-…..His partner, yes, partner, that's a better word. After a quick check in a mirror, Rahl set out for his bedchambers.

Ccri straightened as Darken Rahl strode into the room. She allowed herself a first glance opinion. He was tall, thin, well muscled, incredibly handsome, and…much younger in appearance than she expected. He couldn't be more than thirty.

Rahl cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?" The voice was smooth and satiny.

"Much better, thank you." Ccri smiled.

"I apologize for your trauma. I can understand if you wanted to return-" He looked away.

"You jest, my Lord! I haven't had this much excitement in my entire life!" She laughed.

Rahl turned back in surprise and returned her smile, albeit weakly. He sat on the edge of the bed stiffly, feeling a bit more comfortable.

"At least, the only thing in comparison was when my father allowed me to shoot in a tournament in his stead. I wasn't even all that bad."

Rahl grinned in spite of himself. "You really shot a bow? And in a tournament? Your father should be horse whipped! You could have been injured!"

Ccri roared with laughter. "Then you should be whipped twice over, my Lord, for letting injury befall me!"

Rahl joined in with her laughter, not at all displeased he'd been bested.

The two talked on and on from there, getting to know each other for hours until Ccri's healer entered and lightly scolded Lord Rahl for staying so long and tiring her patient.

Rahl stood and fondly bade her goodnight with the promise to return to her in the morning with breakfast. As he closed the door behind him, he smiled. Maybe this forced marriage wouldn't be too terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the chapters are so short, I didn't realize it when I was typing in Word. XP Again, I don't own anyone from LotS or SoT. If I misspell anything, please tell me!

**Chapter 3**

"Are you suitable, Princess?"

Ccri giggled quietly and replied back coyly, "What should it matter if we're to be married?" There was an awkward pause before she heard Rahl concur hesitantly. He entered bearing an ornate silver tray piled with delicious breakfast food. Ccri smoothed the thick covers, somewhat nervous.

"I wanted to prepare you something from your home. However, we didn't have the necessary ingredients, so I had several classic D'Haran breakfast dishes made."

"Oh, I love tasting new things!" She popped a black berry into her mouth and bit down. Her eyes gleamed as the sweet juice filled her senses. "This is amazing!" Ccri sampled a bowl of wild oats toped with crumbly brown sugar and winced as she realized the hard way it was a hot food. Rahl watched her with silent amusement and offered a glass of iced citrus juice. She accepted gratefully and sighed happily.

"Your fruit is so juicy! And fresh!"

"Well my gardeners grow everything either in the Palace or in the surrounding country, so my cooks have them directly off the plants for every meal." Rahl felt the feeling of pride for his territory he hadn't experienced in a while. He shrugged it off.

"You have gardens _inside _your palace?" Ccri exclaimed. Rahl nodded, slightly confused. Then it clicked.

"You haven't even seen the grounds yet! How could I have been so stupid? As soon as you feel better, I'll take you on a tour of your new home." The princess nodded vigorously. Rahl directed his attention to blueberry and held it out to her. "Try this, it goes quite nicely in pastries."

Ccri blushed lightly as she opened her mouth for him to feed her. He slowly complied. After she swallowed, she smiled apologetically. "My arm was paining me."

"Ah…yes, of course. You should rest. I'll leave the remainder of this here in case you should want some more, but I have business to attend to. I'll be back later." He stood, bowed slightly, and hurried out of the room. What odd creatures, females were.

The palace servants were abuzz with the rumors passed on from the Healers.

"I heard they get along very well for two people who have been thrust into each other's lives."

"They say Lord Rahl hand fed the Princess breakfast this morning!"

"Marinda told me she noticed he looked happy last night after being with her. Can you imagine that?"

"Well he did save her life, she probably finds him irresistible!"

"Did he really? When? Tell me everything!"

Excitement jolted from one person to the next as talk of the wedding day unfolded. Lord Rahl, of course, didn't pay any mind to it. He had just received word the Seeker had been spotted near Brennadon. He occupied himself formulating plans, until a few days later, he suddenly remembered why he wasn't sleeping in his own bedchambers.


	4. Chapter 4

God, this one's short. Ummm, I need to get inspiration to write their wedding, any ideas? I don't own Rahl ('cept for in my mind, where he does naughty, xxx things, tee-hee!), or anything from SoT or LotS. Unfortunately.

**Chapter 4**

"I apologize sincerely for my absence, My Lady." Lord Rahl bowed.

"Oh, tosh. It's only built the suspense even more." Ccri glided over to him, actually _glided_, and for the first time, stood in front of her husband-to-be. He was a full head taller than her, and more. His powerful body could easily engulf hers in the simplest of embraces, yet his warm chocolate eyes were filled with remorse. She beamed up at him. "As you can see, I'm much better. You should give me that promised tour."

"Of course, Princess."

"Please, call me Ccri, My Lord."

Rahl nodded and turned from her. He licked his finger tip and slid it across his lip nervously. She had decided to don a robin's egg blue gown, layered with fabric that practically floated as she moved, accented with a simple strand of pearls around her white neck. She made him nervous. He never knew what to expect from her, and he didn't like it. How was he to prepare himself to respond if she caught him off-guard with every motion?

She linked her arm through his and tugged lightly, implying her impatience. Rahl stiffened at her touch, unused to such gentility, but led her from his room nonetheless.

They wandered through the great halls first, and the multitude of rooms leading from them. Rahl began to enjoy his commentating, especially when she squealed at the size of his library. The servants all bowed low as they passed, then scurried off with smiles on their faces to gossip about their new mistress.

Upon reaching the main garden, Ccri gasped at the beauty. The trees were in full Spring bloom, petals raining down from a soft warm breeze to the lush carpeting of moss that blanketed the ground. Elegant, vibrant flowers stood out from all corners, their luscious fragrances perfuming the air. A walkway of white stone wound through the magnificence and around a sparkling koi pond at the center.

"How can you possibly concentrate with such loveliness surrounding you?" she breathed.

"I'll have to find a solution somehow, especially with your arrival." Had he just paid her a compliment? Him? What had come over him? He licked his fingertip and put it to his lip, but stopped when he noticed she was watching. Pink petals drifted around her on the breeze, some landing in her auburn hair.

"I like it when you do that."

Rahl froze. "Do what?" he asked stupidly.

"What you do with your hand when you become nervous. I find it charming." She smiled sweetly at him.

Rahl lowered his hand. "Perhaps you would find it to your liking to read beneath the trees." He changed the topic abruptly. "All this is yours now," he spread his arms, "don't ever think you have to ask me permission for anything, or you can't go anywhere." He reached out to her shoulder and lightly brushed the visible scar. "But you should probably not venture outside the palace boundaries without me for a while."

Ccri laughed and hugged him affectionately. "Thank you, you have spoiled me beyond imagining."

Rahl jumped slightly, but loosely returned the hug a moment before clearing his throat and pushing her away. "Why don't you look around some more, I'll go check on lunch." He left without waiting for her reply, but she just shrugged and twirled under the falling petals.


End file.
